Tsumino Tenshi- Angel of Sin
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: Warframe themed Naruto. This is a teaser chapter of sorts to be used as reference for the pole on my profile, if you wish to see this continued then up vote it. Humanity, fighting was in their blood, no matter how much time passed it never changed, now with a darkness creeping along their borders, can the one they need be found. NaruxYugao


**PA: Yes this is a Warframe themed Naruto fanfiction, this is pretty much a trail chapter that is being put up for the pole on my profile, there will be at least two others that will be entered alongside it with the pole closing on February 28th so vote quickly for your fav to see it continued.**

* * *

Embers brushed past a still figure, countless bodies lay around its black scuffless boots, a dark gold colour filled the trim running the outside of the shin guard like pattern. The boots held tight making his puffy pants stand out all the more, they looked to give enough room to freely move as he wished, they two were a midnight black in colour, running down from his waist was a golden cloth that blew swiftly in the scorching winds.

It was held in place by a grey belt with 'Kyu' printed on the front in kanji, the belt resembled an insect in its design, his chest was covered in a tight material comprised mostly of black, while his ribs and shoulders were a dark gold, the centre of his chest was a dull grey that ran down to the belt. An even darker grey filled the space between the colours in the suit giving it more dimension.

Its arms were gold, with black guards covering them, across his shoulders sat a large bow, standing almost 7 ft tall, it looked strange on the still man, he was a decent 6'2 yet the bow didn't scrape the ground, it was perfectly balanced and held in place by a strange strap extending from the quiver on his back. Its neck was a dark gold while its face was covered by a blank black sheet, a solid glowing red line carved straight down the middle. Running across the top of his head was five horns in a straight line, two more sprouted from his shoulders.

This was Kyu, the final of the forma frames, normally a Warframe is comprised of many different materials, maybe if they were lucky and being made for a high ranking officer, they were allowed by their clan heads to use a little bit of the rare forma material. The opposite was done for Nine frames, Ichi was the weakest of the nine, he was given twice the amount of forma as a prime, Ni had three times the amount of Ichi, so on and so forth.

Kyu's head shot back as he cackled widely, he himself could not come to terms with what had happened, it was meant to be a simple mission, hold out until back up came... only it never came. He looked around and saw Hachi on the ground next to him, he sneered.

His hand fastened around a large twin bladed staff, he almost let out a pleasurable moan as it felt right in his hand, moving forward to stand before the artifact, he stared down the final thing sans himself moving.

A charger, a mutated mass of flesh that had taken on a canine like appearance and functions, sadly this was not your normal charger, it was twice maybe three times the size of a regular one, from of the looks of it venom of a kind dripped from its fangs as it crashed its way through a stone pillar shaking the foundation around them.

He felt power surge through his frame his staff spinning faster as his body became lighter, he dashed across cutting the distance down as the roof caved in on them, dragging his staff over and leaving a large gash on the beasts back, he sprung off and clung to a nearby wall, taunting the mutation into charging.

It did not disappoint, it moved faster than Kyu had anticipated and caused him to almost lose his footing on the wall, when he saw the beast was dazed from the impact, he nimbly dropped down stabbing his twin bladed staff through its head, hearing it break through the skin on the bottom jaw, shifting his hands and weight to the top of the staff, he let gravity do the work for him, tearing open its head as the mush some would call its brain spilled out onto the ground below.

Kyu was not sure whether to be impressed or disgusted as the beast continued to sway around, in another acrobatic display he flung his body up, landing a resounding kick to the beasts head, knocking it against the stone wall, he quickly pulled his staff out, making sure to blind it incase it still lived.

A internal sigh was given as he stormed across the toppled ruins and sat in seiza in front of the artifact, the roaring sound of a gunship soon filling his ears. Seven days, forty-two Warframes were destroyed in that time, he had lost count of the infected he had killed alone, he heard the sound of his brothers' footsteps, but also the loading of their guns, looking through his helmet he saw what he needed, he was not meant to come back from this mission, the Nine were sent to die.

A large robed man came into view, at least Kyu knew the air was not toxic. "Kyu, leader of the Dusk Clan of Tenno, for the improper butcher of your fellow comrades, you have been sentenced to Exile." Not even a brow was risen, the man before him was the poster boy for the High Council, the only ones that gave him orders.

* * *

"And that is the tale of Kyu." The voice sounded rather robotic as it stood from a table, dusting it off and walking away, a small voice speaking just as he left.

"Is Kyu real Excalibur?" He froze in his steps, turning to face the purple haired human before him.

"That is above my rank, I only know the story." He turned on his feet again, heading towards the Tenno section. 20 years ago humanity fighting its never changing war against itself came under fire, this time from an alien enemy. It was looking desperate and grave, for humanity against these monsters called the Grineer, searchers for immortality.

The Tenno, they came just when all hope seemed to be lost and pushed them back, keeping earth out of their hands, now humanity had put aside their differences and was working together to defend itself, it was not uncommon to see Gunships from either the Grineer or the Corpus being shot down.

The Corpus, were in simple terms a bunch of cultists, built on the idea that the fusion of man and technology was the only way, they had come to earth for their next 'project'.

The Tenno described them very differently, saying that the Grineer were merely improper clones, not much stronger than the average human, sadly they were gravely outnumbered the Grineer did not 'breed' so to speak, they were expelled from a toxic womb after 'fertilization' was complete. They were inaccurate but brutal.

They said that the Corpus were not to be forgotten, proving to be an even bigger threat than the previously thought sturdy Grineer. They fixed their issues in numbers with the advanced robotic soldiers they had created called 'MOAs', these MOAs were accompanied by smaller flying units, able to provide aerial support or lay deadly traps.

The Tenno spoke in hushed whispers about a third enemy waiting just beyond the boarders, biding its time to strike, this talk was quickly dismissed and forgotten about when the Primes entered the room.

Yugao, she was an attendant to the Tenno and enjoyed their stories of old, she had been asked to join the lotus program, sadly her Tenno 'Hayate" was quickly taken out of action by a Grineer Captain called Vor, now she was left alone, waiting for another to chose her as their partner so she could work on ops again, becoming the lotus for what she considered humanities angels.

Looking down at her food, she noticed her stomach was no longer full, she cleaned off her tray and moved forward, stopping as she left the room, seeing the Excalibur she was just talking to frozen in place, a Frost Prime walking by and removing his head. "Do not get Involved in Tenno History Ningen." She quickly took notice of the clan badge on his shoulder, 'Dusk'. "If you ask questions about the Nine, his fate will seem friendly." His voice was cold and harsh as he motioned to the headless Tenno in front of her, pushing it to the side and shattering it against the wall as he stormed past.

Her pace was quickened after that event, she rushed to the observation deck, looking out the large windows, showing the beautiful planet she called home beneath her. A gentle nudge broke her out of her small daze, it was a sentinel, they were like pets of a sort to the Tenno, following them around and helping when possible. This one was purely for information transfers, she rested her hand on the small plate presented and felt a rush of information. She was being shipped to the Dusk Clan Dojo, what a way to start her day, one of their primes was already watching her like a hawk, now she was to be thrown into their home?

What she had been expecting was nothing like what was before her, it was beautiful, trees and fountains lined the paths, she slowly walked alongside a Mag frame, the primes saw the first generation as completely expandable, like they were less than trash in the clans. This is why the Mag next to her was currently her escort, it was seen as too weak to be effective in combat, in a way they were right, the prime suits were worth many many of the none primes, purely based on their experience alone. Her feet were dragging along the ground as she moved through the halls, stopping outside of her dorms, she looked to the Mag who nodded, letting her know it was ok to enter.

Putting her items away she wondered around the dojo, finding all sorts of interesting things she could start to fathom, their research centers could bring humanity into a new age of technology, yet they didn't share it... were they scared of uplifting the humans?

She had somehow made her way to the sparing arena, taking a seat behind the reinforced glass barriers, looking to the center of the ring, she saw the Frost Prime from earlier standing against a Frame she didn't think existed, a Rhino Prime, the frost was effortlessly tossed around the arena by the Rhino who didn't even bother to draw his weapon like the Frost had. It made little difference.

A resounding crack filled the air as Frost was slammed into the ground, spiderweb cracks filling out from where he landed. Rhino dusted himself off and sat in his throne, taking up a bored posture. "You were given a Prime to set an example, not to make a mockery of Dusk, step out of line again and I will feed you to the infestation whelp... remove him from my sights." Two Loki's came out of stealth near the downed Prime and carried him away to the infirmary, Yugao who was focused on the ones leaving the room did not see Rhino's gaze shift to herself.

"Ningen, come here!" His voice bellowed, shaking the room that they were in, in a frantic rush she got to her feet and kneeled before Rhino who chuckled. "Always in such a rush, I have heard of you Yugao, you tested high in the Lotus program, sadly you have been unable to bond with another Frame since the death of your Hayate... am I correct?"

"H-Hai." She nervously replied, not daring to look at the man before her, she had learned quickly that some Tenno hate being watched.

"From now on, you will be stationed here, you will eat and train like a Tenno, you will live like one of us and learn the ways of Dusk, maybe then you will be able to make a new bond... do you have any questions?" He saw the girl before him nervously shift around, he tilted his head to the side in mock curiosity.

"I w-was wondering, if w-what I heard today was true?" The Rhino shot up from his chair and Yugao's reflexes kicked in causing her to flinch and throw her arms up defensively, the large frame looked down at her strangely before sweeping a hand across the room, Ash, the frame was in great numbers around the room, each kneeling before the Rhino.

"Leave us." He bit out, without question each filed out of the room, not daring to look back, the door locking behind them. "You speak of the Legend of Kyu?" The nervous nod from her human body was almost to much for him, he had always found humans strange creatures. "It is, I was being repaired from an earlier mission when he was called out, he left me in charge of the clan until he returned, thousands of years have past and here I stand, still acting head of the clan." He dropped down into his chair ignoring the groan of protest from it.

"I-is he still alive?"

The Rhino didn't even need to think about his answer. "I have no doubt he is, Kyu was used as a scapegoat for a failed mission, because of his outstanding performance he was given the blame from his teams deaths. Countless other sectors fell on that week, Kyu held his strong and he got exiled, sometimes I wish the High Council was still alive so I could kill them myself." She could practically see the venom dripping from his words. "Need you ask anything else Ningen?"

She took a deep breath, he had mentioned it before in front of her, maybe he would speak of it now? "What is the infestation I hear murmured about?"

His large hand stroked where his chain would be in a thinking position. "The first Warframe, it did not go as planned, the Tenno inside went berserk and started fusing with everything in its range quickly turning himself into an unstoppable berserker, when Kyu was made he killed off three of the five hive minds in his first year, quickly proving his worth as the most dangerous Tenno. Sadly in his absence, I believe new hive minds have been created and from them new leaders have been formed. My scouts have handed me reports of Infested spottings on planets neighboring this system, soon we will be fighting a neigh impossible battle."

Yugao gasped at the information she was given, a large shadow covered her form though, as she was lifted up by the hand of Rhino. "Your life is now belonging to Dusk, you saw what I did to a Prime, what other clans would consider a godsend, betray my trust and you will become sand that I spread in my gardens." He dropped the purplette who had started to turn the colour of her hair from the lack of oxygen.

The doors crashed open and the Rhino was already over on the other side holding a Loki against the wall harshly. "Commander, we intercepted a Grineer transmission, you need to have a look at this." Inside his suit he rose a brow, on the outside he shrugged his shoulder and moved back to pick up Yugao, tossing her over his broad shoulders and storming down the halls, the Frames moving out of his way as he built up momentum, quickly entering the com room, as he did those stationed had already started the recording.

"Scum, suitless Tenno, Captain Vor dead, Xeraph base lost."

"Sorry commander, that was all we could get though." Rhino gave a small nod and looked around the room.

"I want all available primes and first generations on the next gunship, we are heading to Xeraph." He turned to face Yugao who flinched under the visage his frame gave. "Ningen, you are coming with us."

* * *

Looking over the graphs that ran through the cargo section of the ship she was relieved, the air was breathable, barely, but still enough so she need not wear one of those ridiculous suits. She was knocked out of her seat harshly as the ship ran into some turbulence, roughly she was lifted from the ground and held in the air. Slowly she was forcibly turned around to face the Rhino Prime. "Ningen, hold tight, its a long drop." Nodding against the rough grasp she saw the hordes of troops around them.

Dusk, it was different from the other clans she had worked with, when they were given an op, they went all out, they did not bother with trying to spread their troops out, looking around she was able to count 6 Primes excluding the one holding her currently. The First generation of successful Warframes littered the exit, she could see the newer ranks as the files moved further back. Standing on either side of the Rhino holding her was an Aura Frost and Vanguard Rhino, Light blue and white, Red and silver respectively.

She wanted to speak out about being man handled, but thought back to the Excalibur being shattered against the wall, then the causer of the damage thrown around like a dirty rag. "Aura, protect the Ningen." The frame in question didn't even get a chance to answer as Yugao was tossed over to him, quick movements allowed the frame to catch her gently.

"Yugao-san, when we hit the ground, please stay behind me, your body is rather frail." Turning in his arms she gave him a level glare.

"No really? I was a Lotus at one point." A chuckle, she would almost swear on her training she had heard him chuckle, pointing forward to where the Rhino Prime was, his arms grabbed tight around a large hammer, pictures quickly flew through her mind, she had seen it before. "Brokk." She mumbled out watching as the giant frame flipped launched his body forward taking the hammer with him.

"Aura squad, we are jumping." A chorus of 'Hai' followed directly after as the frost charged forward his squad behind him, all falling to the ground, looking beneath her, even though all of her instincts told her not to. It appeared that the Grineer were not letting this outpost fall so easily, having sent more gunners to hold them at bay.

The Rhino that was leading the assault, he managed to cushion his fall with the body of a lancer, cracking the skull of a second one open with the Brokk. She felt her wait become shifted to the left side of the frost, looking across she watched him pull out a large rifle, letting it wind up to full speed as he layered his shoots evenly across the ground.

Yugao found herself marveling at how soft the landing was, the gun ringing next to her ear as bullets sped past was the only reminder she was currently in a warzone, quickly she was pushed behind the Frost as he erected a dome surrounding his group like the others had, shielding them from the constant rain they were facing.

Her head snapped to the side as a large explosion shocked the earth. Out walked a large heavily armoured male Grineer, its appearance was similar to Lech Kril, the previous owner of the Brokk. Ice shot across the ground and quickly knocked down the globes as his Gorgon heated up and layered the air in front of him with its heavy bullets, peppering the Tenno as they fought. Yugao being a previous Lotus was carefully pushed behind the heavier units to protect her.

The Rhino from earlier tore across the ground, slamming any that got in his way to the side. It did not take him long to reach this new commander who hefted a large blade from his back to bat the hammer away. Rhino using his momentum rolled to the side with a large swing, attempting to knock out a leg, his plan was quickly foiled as metal rods dropped down to hold them in place, the commander now drawing its blade up to end the Prime.

It was not to be, even with the rods pinning it to the ground, what ever hit it ripped the Grineer from the ground and slammed it into a nearby wall pinning it, with a grunt Rhino picked himself up and moved over to the wall, examining what had ended his foe, he let out a gasp at the all to familiar arrow. The world around him seemed to come to a crawl, his head snapping around at rapid paces looking for the owner, standing on a cliff looking over the battlefield he saw the helm he would never forget, those 5 spikes running its length and the long red line.

The reports were true, Kyu was no longer using his Warframe, he was just using the helm for targeting, or so the Rhino assumed. The sky quickly became dark, he felt like cheering watching his leader working once more, volley after volley of arrows leaving the bow, covering the sky above as they rained down on top of the Grineer forces.

Removing limbs or killing them outright, the large bow was slowly dropped down to his side as he moved away from the cliff face disappearing again, all Tenno had their eyes on the man that just left.

"W-was that?" One stuttered out only to receive a slap across the back of his head.

"Show respect before Kyu grunt!" The Ember Prime roared, moving to Rhino's side, he hadn't moved and he was still looking at where Kyu had vanished.

"Well, looks like we will be hunting down Kyu, I doubt he has heard of the council's end." The Primes nodded agreeing with their leader for the time being.

"B-b-but he wasn't even wearing a frame?" Yugao stuttered out looking at the carnage around her.

"That is Kyu, the strongest of the Nine and the only one to remain, it is said he once fought for seven days, non stop." The Rhino chuckled as he moved towards the cliff where Kyu had vanished.

"Kyu is the height of Tenno, what he is able to do, are things of legend, that bow you saw, the one that fired these arrows. Its draw weight is said to be close to half a tone, strong enough to punch through a wall and still pin you to the next." He shook his head, it was not the time to reminisce, he had an old friend to find.

* * *

**PA: All I can say is Vote vote vote, let me know which is your favourite, until close good luck and I hope your choice wins:D**


End file.
